Dorian Navtilos
Dorian Navtilos (15 ISY––) was an Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, indoctrinated from birth into having a complete and utter loyalty to the Galactic Empire. Biography (15 ISY–34 ISY) Dorian Navtilos was born on Eriadu to a pair of average, middle-class Imperial loyalists. An only child, much of the family's free attention was devoted to Dorian's education, beginning in earnest as soon as he was old enough to read. He had little trouble making friends and was quite a charismatic youth, which continued through his time in Eriaduan private school. He was a member of the Empire's Sub-Adult Group, where his education continued. He participated in the SAGrec program, taking boxing classes and playing wegsphere with his fellows when he wasn't engaged in study. One of his instructors noticed his knack for computers and decryption and began giving him extra work to help him better hone these skills, and it was through this instructor that Dorian found his way to COMPNOR upon his graduation. Already fanatically loyal to the Empire, COMPNOR continued his education and shifted his fanaticism towards the Emperor himself, a perfectly logical thing in Dorian's mind. Psychology and anatomy classes were added to his regimen, though their focus remained on his decryption talents. At 19 years of age, he became a full member and Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau. IC History Task Force Inquisitor (34 ISY––) In late 34 ISY, Dorian received his first appointment within the Bureau, assigned to Task Force Inquisitor. There, he would be under the leadership of Korynn Fleming and Dreven Mercurio, two of ISB's finest. Though Dorian lacked an education in Interrogation, having been bred for Investigation, Fleming decided that this could be the young man's opportunity to shine and instructed him to observe Mercurio's sessions, and learn from him as best he could. Under Mercurio's supervision, Dorian led the final sessions in the interrogation of Cade Katon at the end of 34 ISY. The first of these led to Katon being scheduled for execution on charges of conspiracy and treason. Recent Events As of 37 ISY, Dorian has been promoted several times due to his loyal service to the Empire. Now a Lieutenant in the Bureau, he has been assigned to assist Fleet Admiral Lex Sando - a station that may well bring him back into contact with his old comrades in what is now Strike Force Havoc... Appearance and Equipment Dorian Navtilos was a young man with a strong jaw, broad shoulders, and often a friendly smile on his face. His hair was a brownish shade of blond kept in a short, easily managed style. He was in excellent shape due to his activities with SAGrec and continued training after his graduation. He rarely carried a weapon of his own, trusting in the CompForce troopers that were often present to protect him if it ever became necessary, as well as his own experience with unarmed combat. OOC Information Dorian Navtilos was portrayed by JStarwind. Have evil, will travel! Navtilos, Dorian